


how lucky i am to have you

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Barisi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: A knock at his door snaps him out of his thoughts. “Carmen, I thought I told you I wasn't taking anymore visitors today.”The voice that answers is certainly not of his assistant. “Not even for VIPs?”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	how lucky i am to have you

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this even is, it started with the idea of Sonny dropping by Raf's office with their daughter and turned into this....

Rafael sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to focus on the notes splayed over his desk. Liv had dropped them off earlier but nothing has changed what he told her: they simply don't have enough bulletproof evidence stacked up against the perp to even consider court yet.

The whole case is giving him a headache.

A knock at his door snaps him out of his thoughts, partly grateful for the interruption, partly annoyed at the fact that it seems as though he can't get even five minutes peace today. “Carmen, I thought I told you I wasn't taking anymore visitors today.” 

He can just about make out Carmen's apology, which means she's not outside the door. The muffled, high-pitched giggles that follow serve to confirm that thought.

The voice that answers, carrying loudly through the door, is certainly not of his assistant. “Not even for VIPs?” Rafael can practically hear Sonny's smile.

He's about to retort back when the door cracks open, the detective ever the impatient, and he loses his train of thought as he spies his husband; dressed down in a black henley and ripped jeans that he's technically too old for but by God does he pull them off, his hair set loose from its usual confines of gel and instead forming curls by his temple. And that's without the fond smile on his face as he looks over at Rafael, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

He's the most beautiful person on this Earth, Rafael thinks (not for the first time) and thanks the stars for his luck.

Another burst of excited giggles breaks Rafael's gaze from Sonny as his attention switches to the young child clinging to his husband's hand. Her brown curls have seen better days, sticking up in a way that's not unlike a lion's mane, although Rafael is unsure whether that's a result of the weather outside or Sonny's poor attempt at hairdressing. She's smiling around a mouthful of her favourite stuffed animal, a giraffe appropriately named Nicky inspired by the only other giraffe they both know.

Sonny had sulked for a week after Rafael had bought it and suggested the name. Madeleine loved him though, she took him everywhere with her, so he had to suck it up.

Rafael shifts his eyes back up at his husband, wondering just why they were here on Sonny's day off, but Sonny just shoots him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, we were walking by and she insisted that we came to see Papi.” 

He can't lie, the admission does warm his heart.

“Papi!” Madeleine suddenly cries, swinging Nicky around and no doubt spraying drool all over his office. Rafael didn’t mind so much. Especially not as his daughter toddles happily over to his side of the desk.

Holding out his arms, he smiles as she all but collides into him, demanding to be lifted onto his lap. He obliges, setting her comfortably on one leg and keeping an arm wrapped tightly around her. “What have you and Daddy been up to today?” he asks, ducking down to press a kiss to her cheek.

“We had donuts!” is all he gets in response. He chuckles, glancing up at Sonny as he moves to sit in the chair opposite.

Sonny raises his hands, palms open, in surrender. “One. We had one donut each, I swear.”

“And you didn't bring me one?” he mocks offense, their daughter tilting her head back to grin at him when he lightly pinches her sides. 

“Daddy said you were on a diet.” she says, very matter-of-factly.

“Well Daddy also said he was on a diet.” he raises a brow at Sonny, who at least had the decency to look guilty. “I think maybe Daddy shouldn't get any ice-cream after dinner, right, Maddy?”

Madeleine laughs, pointing her finger at Sonny. “No ice-cream for you,” she sings, “Nicky gets Daddy's ice-cream.”

“What?” Sonny gasps, “No fair! Nicky stole my cereal this morning.”

Madeleine shakes her head. “Nope. That wasn't Nicky. That was Paulette.” 

“Paulette is a vegan. That cereal had chocolate in it.”

Rafael frowns. “I thought Paulette was a hippopotamus. Since when was she a vegan?”

“Last week.” Sonny and Madeleine answer in unison, sharing an accusing glare with one another before Sonny breaks into a laugh. 

Rafael feels warm all over watching them, it doesn't matter how many years they've been married or how old Madeleine is now, he still can't believe he was lucky enough to get the two of them in his life. 

Tightening his grip on his daughter, he drops a kiss to the top of her head.

“What is for dinner, anyway?” he asks.

“Lainey here wants Spaghetti.” Sonny says, gesturing at the young girl as she entertains herself by pushing Rafael's many colourful pens about. As long as she doesn't start drawing on his notes again.

It had been rather awkward explaining to his boss why his last case's paperwork was now covered in sparkly pink elephants.

“My ma's recipe.” Sonny adds, already knowing that had been the question next to leave his mouth. Rafael laughs.

“I can't wait.” He pats Madeleine’s hip, nudging her off of his lap. “Now, Papi has to finish his work so he can get home early tonight, okay? You be a good girl for Daddy.”

Madeleine nods, throwing her arms around his waist to hug him goodbye. Rafael can't help ruffling his hand through her wild curls, marvelling in the way they bounce back up. “I will.” she promises before skipping to the door and letting herself out. Rafael could hear her shouting to Carmen, enthusiastically telling her about Nicky's latest adventure – this time in the bathtub.

Sonny's faint chuckle causes Rafael to look back over at his husband as he stands up, stretching with a light groan. “She's adorable.” he says, and Rafael hums in agreement. They must say that five times a day. At least.

“She takes after her Daddy.” he smirks as Sonny rounds the desk, “Overly excited like a damn puppy dog.” 

“Well,” Sonny leans back against Rafael's desk, folding his arms over his chest and sending him a smug look, “you should've seen her this morning. Had all her toys lined up in court, apparently Mr Snuffles stole Penguin's favourite tie.” He bends down, fingers hooking under Rafael's chin and tilting his face upwards. “So I guess she takes after both of us.”

Rafael smiles, matching the fond expression on Sonny's face as he reaches up to close the distance between them. Sonny hums into the kiss, keeping it sweet but no less full of love than any other kiss they've shared over the years, curling a hand to the nape of Rafael's neck and toying with the stray hairs that lay there. Rafael sighs against his lips, heart fluttering as though he were a young teen in love all over again.

When they eventually separate, Sonny brings his hand to run through Rafael's fringe, undoubtedly fluffing it up into something ridiculous. “I'll see you when you get home.”

Rafael nods. “You will.”

“Don't be too late,” Sonny warns on his way out, walking backwards so he can glare at him.

“I won't be.” Rafael says, placing his hand over his heart, “I promise.”

“Good.” Sonny smiles, returning the gesture. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Rafael says, watching as Sonny slips out of his office again and leaves him in silence once more. 

He glances back down at his notes and feels a new burst of energy to power through the last few hours of the day, the promise of a home-cooked meal and a night in with his family fuelling his motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!! tysm for reading <3
> 
> (btw, i have another secretly married fic idea based on s17e19 after sonny is attacked...would anybody be interested in that?)


End file.
